Ma Création
by Hanakaya
Summary: Aujourd'hui, je vais te créer. HPDM


**_N/A : Etant de retour en fac de médecine, mon temps d'ordinateur va descendre drastiquement, et cette fois ci, la maladie ne m'offrira plus d'échappatoire. Tant mieux !_**

**_J'avais vraiment hâte de revenir dans le monde vivant, de retrouver mon univers. Aussi je me permet de poster ce petit OS légèrement différent. J'espère qu'il ne vous laissera pas de marbre. J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience._**

**_Comme d'habitude, je ne tire aucun profit de cet écrit, et il est au rating M, donc prudes, sortez de là !_**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je vais te créer.

Bonjour, toi, je m'appelle Harry, et c'est moi qui vais te donner vie. Pour le moment, tu n'es qu'un petit tas de chair, tu n'es ni vivant, ni mort. Ton cœur ne bat même pas. Mais ne crains rien, petit chéri, moi, je vais te créer.

Tu seras ma poupée, ma beauté éternelle. Et tu seras à moi, reconnaissante de ta naissance. Et je te possèderai, fier de ma création.

Pour le nom, nous verrons plus tard. Il ne faut pas nommer ce qui n'existe pas, n'est ce pas ? Je devrais sans doute me taire, tu ne m'entends même pas. Oh, allez, si, tu vas m'entendre, je t'ajouterai une mémoire, pour que tu te souviennes.

Car il est crucial que tu te souviennes de tout ceci. Que tu saches exactement qui je suis, pourquoi je te crée, et à quoi tu vas me servir. La raison, d'ailleurs, est toute simple. Je m'ennuie… Et il y a certaines personnes que je déteste, et que je voudrais voir tuer. Tu auras cette mission, et tu la rempliras à bien.

Parce que tu m'appartiens.

J'ai tous les ingrédients pour te faire. Mais commençons par le départ, veux tu ?

J'ai été cherché longtemps dans ces vieux grimoires une formule qui me permette de transformer une simple poupée de cire en être de vie. Je l'ai cherchée, et je l'ai trouvée. Ton corps sera donc pour le moment fait de cire. Elle est chaude, cette cire, modelable, aussi, laisse moi jouer doucement avec.

Tes mains tout d'abord. Je les veux longues, fines, presque féminines, mais en même temps, aux allures d'araignées, afin que je frissonne chaque fois que tu me toucheras. Je les veux douces, légèrement pulpeuses, et hydratées à souhait. Mais je veux sentir au fond une certaine dureté, je veux savoir que tes os ne se briseront pas à la moindre caresse.

Tes poignets seront fins, mais fermes. Je ne veux pas d'os trop proéminent. Tu seras tout en beauté, je ne te veux pas rachitique. Ta peau est pâle, si pâle que l'on te croirait translucide.

Mais c'est normal, un ange qui ne vit que sous la lueur de la lune, ne peut être que pâle ! Je me vois déjà, caressant ta peau d'albâtre, dessinant par dessus tes courbes, d'autres arabesques, qui n'auront d'incompréhensible que leur signification. Mais toi, toi, tu aimeras mon toucher… Oui, je te ferai m'aimer, me désirer autant que je t'aime déjà… Tu es à moi, mais ne te méprends pas…

Je ne t'appartiendrai jamais, souviens-t-en, petite poupée de cire. Je serai volage, méchant, hypocrite, déloyal, mais tu m'appartiendras, et tu m'aimeras, que je te fasses l'amour, ou que je te frappe, tu seras à moi, à moi !

Tu m'entends ?! A moi !

C'est pour cela que tes bras ne seront pas trop longs, pour que tu ne puisses pas m'attraper. Tu auras beau t'agripper, tu ne me possèderas jamais entièrement. Tu souffriras, oui, mais tu m'aimeras. J'ai hâte de te voir te débattre avec ta future existence. Pour le moment, tu ne te rends compte de rien, mais tu mémorises… Tu digèreras ces informations plus tard. Et tu pleureras, oh oui, tu pleureras, car je te donnerai la faculté de pleurer.

Tu pleureras, et j'essuierai tes larmes avec la patience d'un démon…

Tes épaules… Hum, fines, oui, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas voir les os, je te concèderai donc un peu de muscles en dessous, pour que tu puisses te surélever alors que tu me chevaucheras. Mmmmh j'imagine déjà comment tout cela sera.

On dit que l'homme n'est pas parfait, mais moi, je te ferai parfait. Je te ferai non pas à mon image, mais selon mon imagination et mes désirs les plus profonds. Tu seras ma machine de guerre, ma créature d'amour.

Tu seras attendu, détesté, et n'aimé que par moi.

Ton cou… Oh oui, j'aime ta peau, si douce, si belle… Aucun défaut, cela m'irrite déjà…

…

Te voilà orné d'un beau suçon, je te trouve déjà plus beau ainsi. J'aime ton cou, je lui donnerai la possibilité de sentir quelque chose en particulier, que je nommerai ton odeur. Le flacon contenant ton odeur est déjà là, je l'adore…

Tu vas adorer être créé par moi, ne t'en fais pas.

Maintenant, attaquons nous à ton visage.

Oh oui, ton visage, je m'en délecte déjà.

Des traits fins, aristocratiques… Oui. Un nez légèrement retroussé au bout… Pas trop, je ne veux pas d'un porc comme Duddley. Un front… Comment le faire ? Bombé, c'est trop féminin, mais plat, il ne te donnerait guère de relief… Optons pour un compromis entre les deux. Et pour mieux le cacher, tu laisseras des mèches de cheveux sr ton beau visage. Je me ferai un plaisir de les écarter pour toi.

Une bouche fine, des lèvres presque invisibles, tu seras un homme, et l'air pincé te va si bien. L'envie de te faire jouir n'en sera que plus forte.

Des pommettes hautes, mais pas trop, je ne voudrais pas cacher tes yeux… Oui, tes yeux seront ton arme… Je les ai fabriqué spécialement pour toi, n'es tu pas content ?

Evidemment, tu seras heureux en les voyant, ils sont magnifiques. Ce sont des billes de mercure pure ensorcelés pour te donner la vision une fois activé. Je les dépose dans tes cavités orbitales… Oui, comme cela… Cligne des yeux ? Bien, une fois, encore une…

Tu es magnifique… Mais tu seras encore plus beau avec des cheveux.

Pour les faire, je suis allé chercher des fils de l'or le plus pur. Tu mérites bien cela. Implantés un à un sur ton crâne, ils renforceront ton air angélique… Les gens en douteront même, mais qu'importe, puisque tu es mien.

Que tu es beau ainsi !

Tu ne veux pas parler ? Pourtant, tes cordes vocales sont déjà là. Tu peux bien voir, et sentir, alors pourquoi ne dis tu rien ?

Oh…

Tu pleures…

Tu es tristes ?

Mais pourquoi ?

Est ce parce que je suis fou ? Ne t'en fais pas, si je deviens trop violent, tu ne mourras qu'une fois. Je te reconstruirai après, mais tu ne te souviendras de rien, ne t'en fais donc pas, la souffrance aura une fin. Peut être.

Tu continues de pleurer… Tant pis, je n'y peux rien.

Continuons vers ton torse.

Te souviens tu des arabesques ? Oui, bien sûr, eh bien, regarde, je vais dessiner ton torse. Deux cerises de chair pour les tétons, des renflements pour tes pectoraux, quelques uns pour les abdominaux… Hum, non, finalement, pas de gonflette, je ne veux pas de ce genre de poupée.

Tu seras fin, longiligne, comme prévu, très bien.

Continuons à descendre… Oh, je reviendrai sur ton sexe, ne t'en fais pas, tu en auras un… Mais je te prépare une chose toute particulière pour lui… Tu trembles ?

Poule mouillée.

Moi, je ne tremble jamais. On m'a forcé à tuer ! On m'a détruit ma jeunesse ! On m'a rendu fou ! Et pourtant, jamais je n'ai tremblé ! Alors cesse de trembler ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

Bien… Bien… Mais ne serres pas autant les dents, tu vas te les casser, elles sont toutes neuves… Profites en !

Bon, tes pieds… Je n'aime pas les pieds, c'est moche, osseux, et inutile, sauf pour marcher. Tes pieds seront donc laids, larges et poilus. Tant pis, tu les maudiras, mais ils seront ainsi.

En revanche, tes chevilles seront à damner… Aussi fines que du papier de verre, on en verra chaque veine… C'est beau une cheville. Ton mollet en sera la continuité…

Tes genoux… Pas trop noueux, mais sensibles, je veux qu'ils soient une zone érogène… Ah, je ne t'en ai pas fait la liste, c'est vrai.

Tu seras sensible aux genoux, à l'aine, au creux des reins, aux poignets, à la clavicule, aux tétons, à l'oreille et au palais… Je ne vois pas d'autre endroit utile.

Si bien sûr, j'y viens, doucement, ton sexe sera sensible. Et ton anus encore plus. Tu auras du plaisir. Et tu seras vocal, je te veux ainsi.

Ah, qu'il est bien de créer un humain !

Oh, j'ai oublié ! Suis je stupide, ton cœur ne bat pas ! Quelle erreur ! Heureusement que la magie te fait fonctionner sans cela… Mais c'est toujours plus utile, sait-on jamais. Cela te donnera une petite rougeur à ces pommettes si délicieuses lors de l'acte.

_Baboum baboum baboum baboum..._

Voilà! Quelle merveille, n'est ce pas? Sens tu déjà cette agréable chaleur parcourir ton corps ? Ta température interne monte doucement… J'ai juste assez de temps pour finir le travail.

Oh, arrête de pleurer !

Tu es vraiment stupide à sangloter !

Tu devrais au contraire être fier, ta vie ne sera pas vaine !

Tu souffriras, oui, mais c'est normal ! Tu mérites de souffrir, au moins autant que moi !

Tu n'as aucun droit de vivre ! Rentres toi ça dans le crâne, stupide création !

Oh non, pas stupide, je t'ai faite intelligente.

Mais poursuivons.

Ton sexe, donc. Oui, un pénis long et fin, c'est ce que j'ai prévu pour toi. C'est ce qui te va le mieux. Bien dessiné, comme une œuvre d'art, après tout, ne suis je pas un génie ? Je suis modeste, je ne crois pas l'avoir dit trop de fois ! Enfin bon, il est vrai que ton sexe est une merveille. Regarde comment il rentre parfaitement dans ma bouche. Savoure en chaque caresse, chaque nouvelle sensation.

Le plaisir est nouveau pour toi, tellement nouveau que tu ne pleures plus. Je te préfères ainsi, tes yeux brillent et sont si sombres que je m'y trouve aspiré… Regarde tu mon âme ?

Que pense tu de moi ? J'aimerais le savoir, mais tu refuses toujours de parler. Tu es vraiment borné. Enfin, je t'ai créé ainsi, je ne suis quand même pas fou au point d'être en désaccord avec moi même.

Tu aimes ma bouche ? Je découvre encore et encore avec la langue chacune de tes veines, chacune de tes courbes. Ton sexe ne sent encore rien, je profite d'un instant pour te badigeonner avec ta nouvelle odeur.

Ne fronces pas les… Oh, j'ai oublié tes sourcils ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait ! Il faut me prévenir, si tu ne veux pas finir incomplet ! Voilà, encore un peu d'or pour toi !

Tu vaux cher, tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

Bien, revenons à notre sexe… Dressé, bien gorgé de sang, ton corps commence à bien fonctionner… C'est bien.

Le meilleur pour la fin… Ton intimité, ton anus… Je ne l'ai pas mentionné tellement c'était naturel, mais tu aimeras te faire prendre, pas question de me dominer !

Un bouton de rose pour le créer, et une perle de plaisir au centre. Poétique, oui, mais j'aime ça.

Voilà, encore quelques touches par ci par là…

Hum, j'ai vraiment hâte à te prendre sauvagement. A voir ton dos s'arquer sous l'intrusion, a entendre ton cri de douleur, a voir le sang perler.

J'ai vraiment hâte…

Maintenant, un nom…

Je dois te donner un nom…

Ah, oui !

Tu t'appelleras Draco !

…

Draco !

…

Oui, j'aime ce nom !

Oh, arrête de pleurer, ce n'est qu'une vie, après tout !

**FIN**

* * *

_**Voilà !**_

_**Désolée si ça n'a pas plût à tout le monde, mais je désirais le poster. A vous de juger, vous avez tous les pouvoirs. Etant donné que je ne posterai pas avant un moment, n'hésitez pas avec vos reviews et à aller lire mes autres fics.**_

_**Merci encore de votre soutien**_

_**Hanakaya**_

_**Septembre 2009**_


End file.
